


Life isn't perfect but your outfit can be

by periwren



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Arguments between friends, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Crossdressing, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Logic has to deal with feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, This was written only when we knew Logan's name, sander sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Logic has a secret that he tries to keep hidden from the others. He knows he'll never be taken seriously again if they find out, as there is no logical explanation for him to be wearing a dress. But after a terrible argument one day everything falls apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first time posting - so please excuse the terrible spelling, structure etc. Will keep trying to work on it. As for the content, well we have seen Thomas dress Logic up in a unicorn onesie and a Sherlock outfit - where was my mind supposed to go from there?
> 
> NOW WITH ARTWORK: http://madd-catter.deviantart.com/art/A-Logical-Outfit-681982738?ga_submit_new=10%3A1495432217  
> Thank you so much MaddCatter :)

Life isn't perfect but your outfit can be.

Logic couldn't explain it - and that was illogical and he hated it, but every time he indulged in his little secret pleasure he found himself feeling elated. Ugh feelings the bane of my existence, thought Logic. Although he hated feelings and emotions he knew he couldn't deny that sometimes, occasionally - just an infinitesimal amount of the time that he did experience them.

Logic just did everything he could to make sure that they did not interfere with his job to provide knowledge and wisdom to Thomas to guide him in his everyday life. It just wouldn't do for Thomas to start questioning or dismiss what Logic told him because Thomas thought the Sander side was being emotional. There were countless decisions that Thomas had sided with Logic over in the past precisely because Logic provided unemotive facts, not the (somewhat bizarre) sentiments the others sprouted;

"I feel like a walrus" - Morality, "We are going to get carpet burn if we roll around the floor with no pants!" - Logic.  
"I am feeling absolutely positively fabulous right now"- Princey, "While I agree that your fanciful side has made your hair very attractive and your fans do love it, 50 shots of it from slightly different angles is a bit much"-Logic.  
"I don't feel like getting out of bed EVER!" - Anxiety, "There are at least 5 urgent items today Thomas that require your immediate attention, not to mention it is extremely unhealthy for you remain in bed for the entire day and need I point out the urge to urinate is not going anywhere and will just get worse?" - Logic.

So the others called him emotionless, stuck up, boring or killjoy (fine, he didn't care -well maybe a little bit). Logic had is own little pleasure that he kept private in the back to Thomas's mind that if he was honest with himself, he enjoyed. He supposed it could be classed as many things - dress up, role play, er cross dressing. While he donned the serious shirt and necktie for his interactions with Thomas and the others, in reality he had a larger and more eccentric wardrobe than even Prince. His own private room had the most fantastic walk in wardrobe (which he kept locked at all times should the others for whatever reason think they can barge into his room), with the most wonderful clothes imaginable and of course it was completely organized.

One section was dedicated to personal comfort - this included his wonderful white unicorn onesie and other items like knee high bright rainbow striped socks. Other sections were dedicated to a purpose/character - this included his Sherlock outfit but also included Robin Hood outfit and even a prince's outfit which look suspiciously like it had been "borrowed" from the fanciful side himself.

Yet it was the section at the back of the wardrobe that sent shivers of excitement down Logic's spine. It was dedicated to some of the most wonderful dresses and gowns you could ever imagine. They were beautiful - their fabrics were so soft and delicate, the patterns of lace, sequins and ribbons so intricate, their colours every vibrant hue or subtle pastel of the rainbow imaginable. Think Disney combined with the very best prom night ever that just happened to be held on the red carpet at the premiere of the best movie in existence - to give you an idea of the quality of the dresses.

The effort Logic went to getting them altered to his size so they fitted just right was matched only to the effort of getting them sneaked in without the others ever seeing them. When he put one of them on and twirled around in front of his full length mirror, his heart fluttered with excitement, these dresses where lovely, he - well he felt lovely wearing them and he felt pretty and they made him smile brighter than when Dad found an extra cookie in the bottom of the cookie jar.

 ~~~

But lately his feelings of joy while wearing his outfits were being tinged with other emotions, specifically negative emotions. In the back of his mind he found there were feelings of worry and fear. Analyzing these emotions Logic realize that he was afraid that the others might discover his secret and what they would think of him and say to him.

There had already been close calls. When Thomas was younger the Sanders sides would influence him but not interact, as he grew older and able to cope with their existence they started to "pop" in and talk to him directly and now as Thomas gained a greater understanding of what the sides could do it seemed that he could start summoning them to him.

This was deeply concerning to Logic, god he had been so lucky that Morality seemed to have a similar interest in pyjamas so his didn't stand out but the way Thomas had looked at him when he saw that unicorn onesie -Logic just wished the floor would open up and swallow him. He was prepared to give Thomas a full explanation on the efficiency of practicability of heightened rest and relaxation abilities of it, if pressed for a reason for his attire, but thankfully didn't have to.

Then there was the time he had gotten carried away and donned his Sherlock hat and scarf in the commons and it had stung when Anxiety snarkly asked if he had looked in a mirror when he had put it on, but he stuck to his insistence that it was for deductive reasoning alone (and again Morality being dressed up too had taken the attention solely off of him). Yes Logic was getting very paranoid that he could be summoned while out of his usual dress by Thomas or one of the other sides - Morality had been called without his pants on for gods sake! And he could not think of a logical explanation to provide the others as to why he would be wearing a dress.

So Logic began being careful as to when he would dress up, trying to make sure it would be at a time when he would not be needed, usually when one of the others was with Thomas but not on a task that required any collaboration. This would be when Prince had Thomas singing along to one of the Disney movies, or Morality and him were watching their favourite cartoons or even on the nights Anxiety might be keeping him up just a bit but not thinking about anything in particular. Unfortunately despite Logic's best precautions life isn't perfect and doesn't go as you plan.

~~~

It had been just one of those exhausting days where Thomas needed them for a new project but they just could not get anything done together - at all. All the sides had a streak of stubbornness through them as well as being in their own ways attention seeking and egotistical, utterly convinced their ideas/viewpoint was the correct one for Thomas. Most of the times they would (usually assisted by Thomas) brainstorm, talk it out and reach a compromise.

Today was not one of those days.

No today was a day completely devoted to in no particular order to; sarcasm, petty insults, dramatic sighs, groaning, direct insults, eye rolling, raised voices, pointing out the others flaws, name calling, bringing up past incidents that had no relevance to the issue at hand, nonsensical insults (what is a donut-fluffles rovertoot anyway???), and dramatic hand gestures including one instance with Anxiety flipping them all off.

Logic had tried, honestly he had tired to be sensible but the others were just being so completely illogical he was going to lose his mind. So in the end he too descended into the madness of the pointless argument and being very articulate had some choice words for the other three (and finding it so much easier to do when you didn't have to stick to beat poetry style). Given his vast vocabulary he would have kept going except -

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU, LOGIC SHUT UP!" shouted Thomas.

  
Princey glared at Logic and opened his mouth to retort back to him but-

  
"NO, Princey I mean it, all of you that's enough, we are not getting anywhere and I don't want to stand here listening to you hurt each others feelings like this" said Thomas.

The other sides stayed silent, Logic looked around the room: Anxiety had his hoodie pulled up, arms crossed, body turned as far away from him as possible without actually facing the wall, Princey's face was bright red, his hands on his hips shooting daggers at him and Morality was actually frowning his bottom lip quivering.  
Logic realized his was panting slightly from his raised voice.

Slowly he started to remember what he had been saying, like long lost memories not things he had said just seconds ago - "completely delusional! like you enjoy watching Thomas's disappointment after he fails from your ideas that are literally impossible for anyone to achieve! Honestly white noise blasted through a megaphone rupturing both eardrums would be more useful than any of the poisonous drivel that comes from your mouth! How can you stand there grinning like that ? Oh wait I forgot you lack any form of intelligent thought whatsoever, so that you can never grasp what the hell is actually going on and start blathering about something only a four year old would find enlightening, when are you going to get it into your thick head that eating a cookie is not a solution for any of life problems!"

Logic dropped his eyes to floor and brought a hand up to adjust his glasses. Plenty of harsh words had been thrown around during their argument but Logic could not believe he had said those things - he didn't mean them at all.

This -this had to be an emotional problem - yes that was it- he had gotten angry - that's why he had said those things- this is why emotions were so terrible - they had made him act terrible and now the others were hurt and also angry and Morality looks like he's going to cry and what does Thomas think and-  
"- logic? Logic are you listening?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, I mean no, I was lost in thought sorry." stammered Logic, eyes still cast to the floor.

"I think you better head back to your room for a bit, you know just have a bit of a breather" suggested Thomas.

"Wait everyone I didn't mean any of those things I said, it was uncalled for and completely untrue and I cannot apologize enough and ... where is everyone?" asked Logic.

"They left while you were zoned out just then, I think everyone just needs some space for a bit" explained Thomas "After everyone's calmed down a bit we can try and talk this out again okay, just leave it be and we'll meet up again tomorrow."

~~~

Logic went back to his room and sat on his bed, he felt exhausted but he knew he couldn't sleep. When he had left Thomas and gone to his room, he had paused at each of the others doors but had taken Thomas's advice to give them some space. From Anxiety's room he could hear some heavy metal rock music blaring, he was relived that he didn't hear anything from Morality's room - it meant he wasn't bawling his eyes out, when he got to Prince's room he could hear some sort of noise in the background probably a Disney movie but also voices, so that meant Morality was in there. He pressed his ear to the door but the two sides were talking too quite to hear. There was a twinge of jealously from Logic that the two sides where spending time together but thinking about what he said he would be surprised if they ever spoke to him again. Thomas said that he would call them all together tomorrow morning and that he could apologize to the others then - well that just gives me plenty of time to come up with the prefect apology for each of them thought Logic.

So he grabbed out a note book and pens and started writing out an apology to each of the sides. It was difficult and he completely filled up his waste paper basket with rough drafts but he was finally happy with what he had come up with, hard as it was to admit he did have feelings for the others - he found that cared deeply for them and it was even harder to write it all down. Being logical of course in addition to his apology letters he had also made lists about the other sides, their nice traits, things that he admired about them and nice things that they had said to each other in the past - he had to use both sides of the paper when he came to Morality for this. Also a poem because he thought Princey would appreciate that. After proof reading what he had written for the eight time, he put down his papers on his bed, got up and walked into his wardrobe.

Walking to the back section with the dresses he pulled down one of the elegant gowns and slipped it on. He felt drained but the second he put on the dress he felt excitement bubbling up inside him even before he looked in the mirror. Logic really loved this gown, it was a utterly exquisite, it was magnificent deep red in colour strapless sweetheart neckline, at the front it had gorgeous white beading and embroidery over the chest, it was full length to the floor pulled in tight at the waist but as the remainder of the dressed flowed out and down, it was covered it twists and ruffles in the fabric making it seem larger and more regal. Through the twists and ruffles there was also more of the beading and embroidery scattered through them, making it even more eye catching as Logic moved.

Logic sighed with content as he stood in front of his mirror gently fingering the beads scattered through the ruffles of the dress. This is spectacular he thought gazing at his reflection, I can understand when people say they never wanted the night to end, who would when they look like this? Slowly Logic raised his hands and started to move around his bedroom, imagining that he had a partner to dance with at a faraway magical ball. He smiled to himself sadly, oh I wish it could happen but its just a pipe dream, and I don't even know how to dance properly - Princey probably could dance, he thought, it's probably one of those things that gets bestowed upon you because you're a prince - being able to fight dragons, dance at a ball, have perfect hair. I wonder if I could trick him into showing me some moves that I could copy? Perhaps I could imply that he cannot dance and he will no doubt immediately start waltzing across the roo-He's right there!

Logic froze. He went cold with terror. He wasn't hallucinating he was looking at Princey and Thomas and Morality and Anxiety, he wasn't in his bedroom any more, he was in the commons - he had been summoned!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Logic quickly dropped his arms and they flew across his chest gripping tightly into his shoulders, which really didn't do much to hide the dress as it was a strapless gown but his mind was in shambles.  
NO -NO -NO - This can't be happening - Thomas said he wouldn't call us until morning - why are we here now- what do I do?- how long did I spend writing those letters? - I have to explain - oh god there all looking at me- I can't speak - they must still hate me from before - I'm blushing so hard now I must be redder than this dress- what can I say? - they think I'm a freak -

~~~

While this felt like an eternity for Logic it was merely a few seconds but it left all the others speechless none the less.

The other sander sides had come down earlier and talked to Thomas about what had happened before and Thomas explained that Logic wanted to apologize for the things he had said and hurting their feelings but it was Thomas who had told him to leave them alone for now. Prince had said anyone with any decency should have apologized immediately and Anxiety just scoffed saying that robot wouldn't know about feelings cause he didn't have any, Morality just stood off to the side sadly. Thomas said that he was going to call Logic but asked the others to let him speak and give him a chance.

So Thomas called Logic. And Logic appeared. In a ball gown. With his arms raised, twirling slightly, humming to himself. While Logic quickly dropped his arms and huddled in on himself, everyone else's jars dropped - expect for Morality who's hands bunched in fists flew up to his face and squashed his cheeks upwards. While Logic's mind was racing those few seconds that stretched for eternity for everyone else in the room were completely silent, all their minds were blank.

Until;  
"LOGIC'S IN A DRESS!" shrieked Morality pointing at him as if this was some amazing discovery and not the most obvious thing in the world.

The silence in the room broke - Princey, Anxiety and Morality burst out laughing.

Logic quickly glanced between each of them - Oh my god - no this isn't happening - they think I look ridiculous - a complete nut job - I look completely stupid - I am stupid - and hideous - how could I ever think I could look nice in something like this?!? - I'm ugly - and pathetic - they will never let me live this down- ever - I'm a freak - how can Thomas; no how can _anyone_ ever take me seriously again? - I'm an abhorrent waste of space - why, why is everything becoming blurry, what's happened to my glasses?

Logic suddenly realised that he, like the situation wasn't bad enough, had started to cry. The others too busy laughing and making comments didn't notice this however.

"Hey Anxiety, careful he doesn't steal your makeup for a night on the town."

"You should be the one that's careful, he might fall under a witches curse that you have to break."

"IT'S SO PRETTY, IT'S SO PRETTY, DO A TWIRL!"  
and then they all doubled over laughing again.

Thomas however, did see how terrified and upset his personality trait had become and was trying to reach out to him, but he didn't seem to hear. Worse he slowly put his hands up covering his face to hide the tears that had started falling and was slowly syncing out through the floor.

  
"Logic? Logic, hey man it's okay, don't listen to them, it's okay - GUYS STOP IT NOW!" Thomas suddenly screamed at the others. The others did stop. Just in time to see that Logic was half synced out through the floor, hunched over, sobs escaping through his fingers as he vanished from the commons.

Logic ran back to his room and threw open the door to his walk in wardrobe, shut the door and collapsed sobbing on the floor in the dark.

I wish I could disappear, he thought, they hate me, they think I'm a joke, I'm a freak, I can never do anything for Thomas again!

And he curled up in a tight ball and cried not bothering to try and be quite anymore.

Meanwhile down in the commons Thomas was using his own articulate vocabulary that had gotten from Logic to deliver some very choice words to the others. He had tried calling Logic back but for whatever reason he couldn't reach his intellectual side. So he rounded on the others. Thomas made it very clear that his was very angry at how the others had treated Logic, especially since they knew so many people in their community who had suffered such horrific mistreatment over things like body negativity, gender stereotypes, and gender issues, that he could not believe they had acted like that. The other Sanders sides were completely ashamed and guilty at what had happened, and also in shock. It was the first time they had ever seen Logic upset like that - none of them could ever remember seeing the personality cry before.

They promised Thomas they would go and find Logic and make things right. So they all synced out of the commons and rushed to Logic's room, which he thankfully had left unlocked. They could hear him sobbing inside the closet but he refused to come out and for whatever reason he was able to lock the closet from the inside.

"Logic please, please come out, we are so sorry we just want to talk to you" begged Morality.

"Morality is right, please come out, so we can do whatever deed needs to be done to prove our sincerity of our apologies" said Princey.

"Stuff it, I'm getting my lock picking set," said Anxiety as he turned to leave the room.

"What?" cried the others.

"Look we've been talking to him through that door for ages, now we're going to use force" explained Anxiety, so Anxiety left and the others waited nervously for him to return, in that time Morality noticed that on Logic's bed were his normal clothes perfectly folded as well as a bunch of papers. Morality looked at them, the papers had the others names on them, picking them up he quickly shuffled through the ones addressed to him.

"You really shouldn't be going through Logic's things, you know, as we are trying to get him to open up and trust us"

"But these are for us" said Morality as he started tearing up as he read through his letters "Oh Princey, Thomas did mean it when he said Logic wanted to apologize before," handing over the Princes letters and poem.

"You really think Logic's going to be happy to find you guys have gone through his stuff," said Anxiety as he came back into the room.

"From someone who has a set of lock picks it is a bit rich to scold others for nosiness, besides before you start, please read the ones meant for you, these letters are most enlightening and possibly the kindest thing I have ever had anyone say about me, except of course things I have told myself"

"I never imagined Logic cared so deeply about us," said Morality as Anxiety read through his letters.

"Well then we better make sure he understands we feel the same way" as Anxiety made quick work of the closets lock.

They opened it up and flicked on the light, and saw the fantastic arrangement of clothes, as they all walked in Princey exclaimed "It's bigger than mine!"

"TMI" muttered Anxiety.

"But it is! Oh my word, what I wouldn't do for a wardrobe this size!"

"Let's focus on the issue at hand boys." said Morality despite the fact he had already managed to put on Logic's Sherlock scarf, a bright orange and purple jesters hat and a pair of white evening gloves that reached up to his elbows.

Logic was curled up in a ball (well as much of a ball as he could get into, as he was still in the ball gown) at the back of the wardrobe as far away from the door as possible. The others walked over to him and knelt down beside him, Morality crushing him into a bear hug immediately, the others gently patting him on his shoulders and back trying to offer him some comfort.  
"We are so sorry Logan," whispered Morality "We never meant to hurt you."

"He's right, we acted like complete cads, and didn't consider how it might make you feel."

"It was just such a shock, so completely, well out of character for you and so unexpected that it was comical."

"But that's not an excuse for our behavior, we are sorry and you mean so much to all of us, we - we love you Logan."

Logic's cries had now come down to dry sobs, he looked at each of the sides and saw real, concern and worry and love in each of there faces, that he knew what they were saying was the truth.  
"Th-thank you" Logic stammered "I-I want to ap-apologize about earlier tonight as well you see-"

"Already done" said Anxiety "These two went through your things and found our letters" holding his stack of papers up.

Logic sighed "That's a relief, and you - you don't hate me?" The others shook their heads.

"And l-look I know it's alot to ask but ... can we pretend that _this_?" Logic gestured down to his attire "This never happened please? Or try to? I know you guys won't be able to take anything I say seriously again because how stupid this is-"

"Wait why?"

"Be-because this is not logical, not ... normal," said Logic dropping his gaze "How can you or Thomas possibly believe that I could contribute any remotely intelligent or worthwhile suggestions, now that yo-you've seen this?"

There was silence in the room, the others looked sadly at each other and then at their dejected friend. Slowly Anxiety reached over and gently lifted Logic's chin so he was looking at them and said;  
"Wow, I cannot believe that someone has been able to spew out a bigger load of BS than these two over here"

Logic blinked.

"What you choose to wear or how to dress or what you look like, will never ever change the amazing person you are!" cried Morality.

''And we will never let anyone tell you different Logic, you have us by your side always to defend your honor, a shining heroic knight and two strategically sacrificial pawns!" declared Princey.

"... sacrificial?" muttered Anxiety "Look Logan, we all have our own quirks and while we may not understand each other half the time, we do our best to try and accept one another and yes sometimes we poke fun or scoff - like saying someone's a nerd because their glasses, or a raccoon because of eyeliner - but honestly we - we love each other and I know Thomas feels the same" Anxiety finished ducking his head down embarrassed by that last part

"I might also like to add, your statement about us seeing your attire and that rendering your views void of any useful content - that statement itself is illogical because it is quite obvious that you have been wearing a variety of clothes of a very long time and you have always been able to provide Thomas very useful guidance. You honestly don't expect us to believe the contents of this entire room only manifested today do you?" asked Princey gesturing around the wardrobe.

Logic smiled and the others gathered around for a hug (that Anxiety would deny participating in). They walked out of the closet and the others let Logic have some privacy to get changed into his regular clothes even though they insisted that he didn't have to. But the Logic said he was exhausted and would feel more relaxed back in what he usually wears.

"I guess I should go and see Thomas and explain everything to him" said Logic, as he left his room to join the others in the hallway.

"Yes, he should still be in the commons and I'm sure he's still very worried, you head down and talk - er we'll catch up in a minute I just want to talk to these two about something okay?" smiled Morality.

As Logic popped down to the commons, Morality turned to the others grinning from ear to ear "So words are good and all but I think we should really _do_ something to prove Logic that we do support him and not just humoring him because he cried"

"What did you have in mind?" asked Princey wearily - nothing good ever followed the look the Dad side was giving them now.  
"Hmm hmm hmm, something that will hopefully put a smile on his face, remember how Anxiety said the dress was just so unexpected it was comical?"

Meanwhile down in the commons;  
"And that's pretty much all there is to say Thomas" ended Logic as he finished relating everything that had happened.

"Well I'm glad you guys sorted everything out" smiled Thomas "And Logic, look if you want to wear - well whatever- when your talking to me you can, I honestly don't mind."

"Thank you, I will consider it but it still is something that is very private so -" Logic abruptly stopped talking and stared. Thomas turned his head to left to see what had Logic speechless.  
It was Dad. In a dress. A very beautiful dress - the exact replica of the Cinderella dress that was produced after the live action movie was made. He looked very excited.  
"I knew it, I knew it, we're basically the same person so if these clothes fit Logic they would fit the rest of us!" Morality squealed in delight "We wanted to prove to Logic that we weren't blowing hot air when we were saying there's nothing wrong with dress up!"

"We?!?" chorused Thomas and Logic.

Then Anxiety popped in. Wearing a white and royal blue sailor school girl uniform.  
Logic's jaw dropped - he had completely forgotten he owned that. Morality was giggling in delight and Thomas was desperately trying to hide his laughter behind his hands.

"The two other sides got to vote on what the other one had to wear!" shouted Morality to no one in particular. Anxiety glared at him, his hands pulling down the skirt as far down as he possible could.  
Finally Princey popped, Logic couldn't help it - he snorted with laughter.

If Anxiety was angry with his attire, Princey was flat out furious. He was in a bright blue collared short sleeved shirt, draped around his shoulders was a grey cardigan and he had on thick black glasses.

"WHYYY, there were so many things in Logic's wardrobe, why did you make me wear this?" he wailed, gesturing his arms dramatically.

"Whats wrong with that?" asked Morality

"BECAUSE YOU VOTED TO PUT ME IN A FREAKING SCHOOL GIRL UNIFORM YOU BASTARD" screamed Anxiety.

"BUT THIS IS SO WRONG, I DESERVE THE MOST ELEGANT OF GOWNS!"

Logic broke out in a smile, honestly he could not find the words to explain how this day had gone from a nightmare to something so amazing because of the people in front of him.


End file.
